Colours
by kywheezy
Summary: Au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate but what happens when you lose them out of nowhere?


_A blink._

That's all it took for me to lose everything all at once. I didn't notice it right away the colours started receding going back to the dull colour that I had once grown accustomed to. My breath hitched, quickly grabbing my things and rushed out. The horrible feeling started to grow once I noticed the grey colour catching up with me. My dad talked about this when I was younger right after my mom had died because of cancer.

Emotions would hit you harder than bullets ever could. The colours slip into your dreams and turn them into nightmares, vividly reminding you what you've lost. And she once again returns back to your fantasies. It was like she hadn't entered your life at all.

Boy was he right.

Nothing would have prepared me for what I saw. I got out of my car, running as fast as I could. The tears came pouring down, whimpers escaping my mouth. The scene was too horrific. She was laid on the street in a fetal position. Her vermilion coloured blood was slowly turning to black and all I could do was stare at her body.

For what seemed like an eternity of just standing there a hand gripped on my shoulder and roughly pulled me away. I was faced with an officer

"You can't be here." he said sternly, his hands on his waist making sure I knew that he had a gun.

"That's my wife." I state quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"My wife!" I screamed, "That's my damn wife!" I cried, ran my hands through my hair and tugged on them. I fell down to the floor, clutching her lifeless body closer to me, so desperate to have her close to me. I rocked back and forth, mumbling I love you and I'm sorry a million times.

As if that would have made a difference.

They tried to pry her off of me saying something about bringing her body to the morgue.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed, "I'll be done in a minute."

I gently scooped her up and slowly carried her to the stretcher that was waiting. I laid her body down and took one more look at her hazel coloured eyes. It all came rushing back. How my heart fluttered when I first saw her. How everything looked and felt much brighter. Right then and there I knew she wasn't mine to keep but only to borrow. All our memories came crashing down and they all pointed to reality. She's gone.

I close my eyes and leaned down to kiss her one last time. I pulled away and reality started settling in once I opened my eyes. Everything was black and white once more.

A week passed by and I was stood in front of Elena's casket greeted with a ton of "I'm sorry for your lost, Damon." or "Don't worry she's in a better place now." It all sounded stupid and after awhile it just mashed together and sounded monotone and robotic. It was something you had to say, you didn't really have to mean it.

"Hey." A voice breaks the silence. Caroline. She gave me a weak smile and rested her head on top of my shoulders.

"Elena wouldn't want you to be this miserable." Here we go. Cue in the you can move in with me speech. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Just once.

"Caroline." I run my hand down my face and sighed loudly.

"I get it. You're playing the concerned sister part really well but my wife just died. So can you not bring this up right now?"

Her dull brown eyes looked at me and I looked back. Our gazes mirrored each other's emotions. We both looked tired and worn out. I sat down and sighed shakily "Care, I know she wouldn't want me to be miserable."

She nodded and sat down beside me, fixing the skirt of her black dress.

"But I-I'm still adjusting to not having her in my life." I hear her breathe loudly before she flashes me a sympathetic smile before uttering two words I've started hating to hear together

"I understand." I tried not to scoff

"Thanks for understanding but really leave it alone." I said with a hint of sarcasm. I wasn't trying to be an ass it just came out. The wind blew gently. You could hear the leaves rustle around us. We were yet again stood there in the silence.

"I'll see you soon then." She wraps her arms around me and pulled my body closer.

"I love you, Damon." My eyes were shut tightly as I hugged her back. Thankful that I had her even if she was a nosey at times.

"I love you." I watched her leave before I got in my car and left as well.

So I continued existing not really living a quality life. I didn't understand the reason of wanting to live a better life if everything's a disaster. My life turned into a real nightmare and my only escape was when I went to sleep and had dreams but most of the times those were nightmares too. At least I saw Elena when I was asleep.

"No! No! Stop! Move Elena!" I screamed and gasped for air. I took a good look at my surroundings. Broken bottles, shattered picture frames and clothes were everywhere then I looked at my clock.

**02:53 **

I sighed heavily already feeling the beaded sweat roll down my forehead. It was always like this every night. It starts off quite nice Sophia's there, I could see in colour and everything was in place again then in a matter of seconds it transcends into a vivid a nightmare that I couldn't escape. I was stood in a perfect spot, ten feet from where she died to be exact. My feet were locked but everything else was still moving. The cars. The people. Her.

"MOVE. GET OUT. MOVE OUT OF THE WAY." I screamed helplessly. No response. All I could do was watch the car hit her. Her bones made a sickening crunch, her screams echoing throughout my dreams. It's always the reason why I wake up.

I put a shirt on and made my way to the bathroom. The mirror reflected a man I did not recognize. He had disheveled hair, sickly looking skin, blood shot eyes. He looked terrifying. I took another glimpse of the man in the mirror. Sudden realization took over me.

_That was me._

"Doesn't look pretty huh?" I'm going crazy. I must be. That voice only belonged to Elena and she was dead. I turned around and saw her. She stood a foot away from me, covered in scrapes and bruises

"Where are you from? How are you here?" She simply smiles and looks at me

"What are you doing to yourself, Damon?" She countered. I blinked and she was gone once again.

"I miss you." I said, barely audible "It's just too painful to accept the truth so why should I bother? Why should I let you go? Why should I move on?!"

I was full on screaming at nothing but I knew she could hear me. I blinked again and saw her once more but this time disappointment and sadness was etched on her face. She looked around the room we once shared, broken bottles on the floor. It looked disgusting.

"Please…Please don't leave me again." I whimper, "Don't go."

Elena looks up and smiled sadly. The bloodstains on her shirt looked fresh, the cuts on her skin were dripping with blood. She gestures to a shard of a broken bottle

"Then come with me."

So I did.

_(This was just a small one shot I found in my laptop. Hope you guys like it. Till next time :)_

_-kylie)_


End file.
